Field of Invention
This invention relates to a touch panel and, in particular, to an organic electroluminescent touch panel.
Related Art
Recently, the touch technology has been widely applied to common consumer electronic products, such as organic electroluminescent display panels. The touch technology can be applied to the display panel in multiple types. For example, a touch panel is attached to the display panel, i.e. the out-cell type, or the touch-sensing units are directly formed on the display panel, which is the embedded type and can be divided into on-cell type and in-cell type. However, the conventional touch-sensing structures suffer the problem of a decreasing product yield.
A conventional touch-sensing structure includes a substrate and a plurality of touch-sensing units. The touch-sensing units are disposed on the substrate and used to sense the user's touch to generate electric signals. After processing the electric signals, the touch coordinates of the user can be obtained. However, because of the interval just of 10 μm˜30 μm between the touch-sensing units, the adjacent touch-sensing units will be easily short-circuited when particles fall down or scratches happen during the process, or touch-sensing units are bent. As a result, the malfunction of the touch product may happen and the product yield will be decreased. Besides, the requirements of the flexible and wearable electronic products can't be satisfied.
Therefore, it is important to provide an organic electroluminescent touch panel whereby the above-mentioned short circuit problems can be solved and the touch function, product yield and flexibility can be enhanced.